Second Rebellion
by LadyAssassin27
Summary: AU: Two Decades have passed since the Lady Saint ascended the throne of Albion, but she no longer sits upon the Throne of Roses. While in the east, there are whispers of dissent can once again be heard in the streets of the Empire.


My God! It has been a very, very long time since I posted anything here, and I've completely forgotten all the protocols/coding/how things work in general, so I apologise in advance for any retardedness on my part.

I've been working on this AU for ages, I think it's been in the works since my earlier Trinity Blood fics. At any rate the Prologue is finally ready to see the light of day so without further ado I give you:

 **THE SECOND REBELLION**

 **PROLOGUE**

The Count is disturbed from his slumber by the sharp sound of knuckles colliding against the cheap wood that his door was made of. He walks over cautiously, ignoring the dishevelled state of his apparel, reaching for the pistol that had now become his constant companion. It was only after he had heard the visitor whisper a certain phrase; one he hadn't heard in a very long time, and thought he would never hear again, did he grant them entrance.

"Darya!? What a pleasant surprise!"

"What is the meaning of _this?"_ The only greeting he received, if he didn't count the envelop she flung at him.

"I guess you received one as well" It was the same as the one he himself had received, albeit with a few minor changes.

"And what does _that_ mean? Are you saying it wasn't you that sent it?"

"Unfortunately, no, and frankly I was not expecting anyone to show up"

"That would explain your appalling condition" replies Darya, now walking about what was once a handsome set of rooms, but had long lost most of its former grandeur. Inspecting the layer of dust on one of the armchairs in what was left of the sitting-room, she drapes her travelling cloak over the seat before sitting, all the while casting disapproving glares at the Count.

"I would thank you not to look down upon me"

"And I would thank you to remember that I suffer the same condition as you, yet some how mange to appear more presentable"

"Why did you come anyway, surely you have a comfortable enough existence now?"

An unnecessary question, he knows her raison d'Etre since that first meeting had not changed; he put it down to pride and stubbornness, something his late brother had considered to be rather charming.

"I cannot have a comfortable existence until _she_ is dead! And what about you Constantin? Are you telling me you are actually happy to be living in squalor?"

He would liked to have answered that at least he was alive, its what he'd been telling himself for all these years, but then there was always that foolish pride of his, and the odd sense of duty, and maybe he still believed in their cause.

"To be alive yes, but in poverty no." She snorted derisively at his answer but said nothing more.

"Am I to expect more visitors, or will it only be you?"

"Where you not already?" he shrugs nonchalantly before standing up. "Perhaps I should follow your suggestion Baroness, and make myself more presentable"

"Don't go through any trouble on my account"

"Just in case Count Antioch shows up, you know"

"He won't be gracing us with his presence." And now he's curious, the old Count had been a prominent conspirator, and had to be literally forced into exile by his daughters to save his life.

"A life in exile is tiresome, and he was not what he once was, and my cousins had never been trained for this sort of thing" This was probably the first time he had seen her look this uncomfortable, and perhaps regretful? "I was too late, by the time word reached me it was all over, all I could do was arrange a funeral."

"I see, I am sorry Countess"

"You don't need to address me as such, after all we barely have claim to our own titles let alone those of others"

This uncomfortable discussion was interrupted by yet another knock on the door, the Count yet again performed the same procedure as earlier,

"Alexandria?"

It was indeed a surprise, for the Baron of Alexandria had never been a full participant in their plot, he had stated quite openly that he didn't care who was right or who was wrong or who was in power or who was not, all he cared about was his outpost and nothing else.

"Duke, Countess" greets the Baron stepping into the room, "I'm glad you accepted my invitation"

"You mean to say it was you?" asks the Baroness,

"Yes, I wished to inform you that there was yet hope for the success of our cause, and to ask humbly for the assistance of the Houses of Dragoș and Antioch"

Esther did wish that the Baron would get on with it, she knew it was necessary that he spoke with them first, as they would not kill _him_ on sight, and of course as she had learnt that all these useless formalities; as the Baron called them, were integral to life in the Empire and, as it was essential to their plan she would have to endure it, she had waited twenty years, and she would wait for a few more minutes.

Once she did reveal herself though, getting them on her side was a piece of cake, because they had already made their decision before they even knew of her involvement, the Baron had been right about them as he had been about the others. Separately she would never have convinced them, the Count would have flat out refused, he may not been happy with his current existence, but he had long given up whatever little hope he had had. He had joined the rebellion for his brother and nothing she could say would convince him to join them again, except maybe the Baroness. Darya of course would have killed her if she had approached her alone, especially since the deaths of her cousins and uncle were still so fresh in her mind. However together, the Baroness's fire, and the fact that she had been betrothed to the his late brother, would inspire the Count to join the cause once again, and him being her only remaining kin, of sorts, would help change direction of the Baroness's rage from her, to she who was their true enemy.

To be continued...

 **Just a few Author's Notes:**

Right so as you'll already know this is an AU, so I'm just going to give you a quick overview of my headcanon here to help you'll understand where things stand.

Basically Suleyman and Radu were not the only rebel's in the Empire, there were a whole lot of Nobles who were involved in it, and there was quite a fallout after Suleyman's death which basically happens in the time between the Empire Arc and the Imitation Star Arc of the story. Esther does eventually become the Queen of Albion, but eventually abdicates and disappears.

Now a little info on the original characters in order of appearance:

-Constantin Dragoș

Officially the Count of Argeș, although since his older brother died without any heirs he is now also the Duke of Bucharest. His brother was one of the major supporters of the first rebellion plot, while he only joined because of his loyalty to his brother. That isn't to say he didn't believe in their cause.

-Darya

Officially the Baroness of Tyros, now also Countess of Antioch after the death of her uncle and cousins, she is now the last member of their house. She was engaged to the former Duke of Bucharest, who was Constantin's older brother. Also a major supporter of the rebellion, who has not given up hope, and has been biding her time waiting for new opportunities to arise.

-The Baron of Alexandria

A man who doesn't care much about the workings of the Capital, who had pledged his support to the first rebellion yet never took any active part in it, which was why he was never suspected, which allowed him to remain in the Empire. His only concern is for his job, which is the running of the outpost where he resides. Despite his lack of interest in court politics he knows his way around and he is well informed of what is happening throughout the empire. He is currently working closely with Esther.

That's it for now!

Do drop in a review if you can, I would really appreciate feedback about the fic.

 **Edit:** As a reviewer was so kind to point out I've made a few grammatical corrections. Hopefully it reads better now.


End file.
